marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Panther: Warrior of Wakanda/Warrior of Wakanda Pt.1
The first episode of Black Panther: Warrior of Wakanda, in season one, as well as the first half of the pilot. Storyline We first see a black and white vintage documentary of the nation of Wakanda, that lies within the African descents. Once inhabited by mystical Earthlings known as the Inhumans, unclarified events involving them caused a physiogeographical change to the nation, lead metal became indestructible metal known as Vibranium, what were considered ordinary tree leaves and grasses are now dubbed "sacred herbs" and there are many countless more. Wakanda has extraordinary technology, probably one of the bests in the modern world, yet they are overshadowed by their tradition. Leaving in tribal and ancient conditions, Wakanda is ruled by a kingdom, not a government. The next scene, we see in a foggy and dark night, a row of priests standing as they raise a Wakandan child up in the air and examine him. The child is newborn. Then we see the king of Wakanda, T`Chaka and Hunter, his eldest son. Then we see the tomb of the late queen, Jadis. We learn that T`Challa, the newborn child is the newborn son of Chaka and Jadis. Unfortunately, Jadis lost her life when the child came to the light of the universe. T`Chaka is maddened at the loss of his dear wife and blames his newborn son for that, as does the terrorized Hunter. However, when the priests dub that they have seen "a sensation" of this child, that the child will be mighty in intelligence, strength, leadership and all skills, and will be the best of Wakanda, Chaka forgives his newborn child. However, Hunter becomes jealous of his newborn brother, since he had never been credited with such holiness nor was he valued in his whole life`s training. Angered, Hunter opposes the birthright of T`Challa and an argument between the priests and Hunter ensues, before Hunter, in rage, kills one of them. He is sentenced to prison for a decade, while he watches his young brother grow up to be a fierce and a competitive child. Commercial break Twenty one years after the birth of T`Challa, we see him, dressed properly, now in Oxford University, England, in the finishing year of his education. He is shown as a bright and a highly intelligent student, who has strategized all social circles, all equipments and all facilities in the school without anyone in the school knowing he is of loyal blood. Suddenly, he is consulted by, surprisingly, another African individual, introducing himself as Ulysses Klaw, a royal advisor and a major Vibranium provider of T`Challa, or was. He reveals that his father has died and T`Challa has been chosen to inherit of the throne of Wakanda, as evident to the will of his father. Shocked and in grief, T`Challa completes examinations earlier and shifts to Wakanda. We then see him attend a very big and organized funeral ceremony of his father, where he reunites with his brother after four years, who he thinks has shaped into a better man. He meets extremely high class and pivotal nobles in the ceremony, and learns many forms of kingship from several people; one has explained to him that style is important for the attention of people, and one has said that power is vital for more obedience and once has explained the need for political rearrangements. Taking all these three ideas into his mind, T`Challa gives a speech that he will refine Wakanda as a greater nation. Shockingly, while attending to his bodyguard (who was going to give him his resignation approval) outside of the ceremony, he sees his brother Hunter consulting with Ulysses and they are engaging in a struggle. He silences his bodyguard and overhears their conversation, and he is terrified when he learns that his brother, Ulysses and many other nobles who he has met in the ceremony is involved with the death, or now the assassination, of his father, and he is going to crack the mystery, but first, rule out the evil. Commercial break Now to another scene, we see, a ship and there are many big chained to a barpost. The boxes are tremendous. Inside it, we see human trafficking victims, African girls, being physically harassed and tortured by men who are involved in the human trafficking. We learn that the ship is heading to Wakanda, meaning people of Wakanda have arranged for this. We now see a sweating, exhausted and a thirsty slave, Ororo Munroe, a young woman, no more than 22 or 23, have hallucinations and struggling with the temperature. She is beaten by one of the enslavers, but she can`t resist it anymore before activating and manifesting her mutant ability: geokinesis. She summons and a storm and shatters the box, accidentally killing everyone else, except for one of her fellows, Urk, a young child of 12. Ororo infiltrates the ship areas and wipes out the people within it, they turn back to head to their home, however, Urk tells Ororo to stop as a mysterious giant light is flashing, they stop, only to realize that they have already reached Wakanda`s borders and they are to be questioned by bordercommanders. Commercial break Meanwhile, T`Challa visits an old, ragged and a broken down abandoned area amidst a jungle literally made out of wood (even the plants and trees.) Inside the area, he shows his extraordinary martial arts and jujitsu skills by easily breaking down walls and cracking up wooden floors to unearth a secret passage; he enters the passage and discovers the secret home of Xziyon, the former dragon warrior. Xziyon was a former Wakandan military general (generals known as Dragon Warriors, commanders as Evolutionary Warriors, and the most highest of commands, the Panthers) who participated in the fiercest missions before faking his own death to live in solitude to unearth the deep secrets of meditation. Only T`Challa has uncovered his secret. Xzyion is shocked at T`Challa`s sudden appearance, and T`Challa convinces him to become his trainer, since he has easily discovered his secret shelter that no one has for 33 years, Xziyon knows there is potential talent in him. They get into training the next day; T`Challa excuses himself and delays the crowning ceremony, and lies to the Elders (all the advisors and trusted people of the king, who can authorize many pivotal decisions) that Klaw has opened up a Vibranium deal with South Africans and he wants to see how they work. (Klaw is unaware of it.) T`Challa is disappointed in himself when he realizes that he is absolutely inferior to the basics of Xziyon`s Wakandan martial arts, furthermore, Xziyon spits on him in shame after he learns that T`Challa has forgotten basic Wakandan martial arts, and that is why he forces him to train with him for five weeks, without breaks. The kingdom becomes shocked, and Ulysses denies any accusations of being with him. The kingdom think that he had been threatened by someone malevolent, and that is why he lied to them, and he is considered 'kidnapped.' He is being searched for everywhere. Now we see Ororo Munroe and Urk being forced near the Wakandan borders, and they are questioned why they are here, they lure the border guardians into their ship, before crushing it down. They illegally enter the borders and are caught on camera. They are blacklisted as extremely dangerous fugitives, and are marked for the involvement of the kidnapping of T`Challa. Commercial break Now, we see T`Challa, all bloody and muscular in five chains, stuck on a narrow and sharp sword, the length of an ordinary bed. He attempts to free himself, before resting his body, and tearing out the chains with a single hand. Then he crosses a tunnel full of scorpions and genetically maddened creatures known as Moloids, and then finally, he faces a Giant Moloid, as his final challenge, singlehandedly, without any paraphernalia, and knocks out the monster with his thumb. Exhausted, he lies down on the floor, before Xziyon says he has completed ninety percent of his training, and takes him to a foggy place in another abandoned area, when the fog clears out, he sees a sparkling river that confuses the ordinary human eye, it appears to be blue and yellow for a second altogether, only to be changing at different colours and "binary shapes" in seconds. Xziyon reveals it was the "Inhuman Bloodbath Stage," where the Inhumans fought an apocalyptic war, only to modify changes on the physical geography of Wakanda. Xziyon reveals that only capable, mentally strong and resistive forces survive on the river, and reveals that he once entered this sacred river that enhances strength, speed, durability, agility, stamina, reflexes, acrobatics, leaping and healing factors, however, he could not cope with it, thus, it burnt half of his body, however, he escaped. T`Challa says he will take the risk as it is worth it and enters the river, his whole body is scarred, and his face in blood, he screams in pain and agony before seeing a twilight crystal on the river, he picks it up, only to uncontrollably break it, before a diminishing blue light, soon alters events. He is mysteriously out of the river, with his body, now more muscular and full of adrenaline. Xziyon is in tears when he learns that T`Challa has survived. Meanwhile, everyone thinks that T`Challa has died, and Hunter is gifted the throne, and his crowning ceremony is to take place two days later. Hunter is satisfied of his brother`s disappearance, yet he is suspicious. With his strength and mentality stabilized, T`Challa revives the Black Panther figure (a mysterious knight that disappeared a hundred and twenty five years ago; he was a hero dubbed the Black Panther, however, after a revolting battle, he disappeared), donning a costume with extendable razor blades, and Wakandan gadgetry, T`Challa infiltrates the warehouse which Hunter and Ulysses were talking about also that day, where they planned to smuggle Vibranium one country to another. T`Challa is in stealth, and he sees that Klaw and Hunter are not present, but their minions are. He attempts to steal the Vibranium and return it back to its original place, before being caught in the act and being attacked by twenty seven minions, he defeats them all. The following day, he overhears Ulysses and Hunter talking to each other before the crowning ceremony begins, they discuss who could have sabotaged their plans. T`Challa realizes that the Black Panther will eventually become a phenomenon. Before Hunter can be crowned king in the ceremony, T`Challa disrupts it, and everyone cheers. He without any questions, is crowned and becomes king of Wakanda, mentally destroying Hunter. When questioned what happened, he said he is not to be questioned, rather he will, as he is king. The glorious and magnificent T`Challa sits on his throne, while a bloodthirsty Hunter escorts himself out, vowing revenge. A to be continued mark appears.... Cast *Chadwick Boseman as T`Challa/Black Panther *Terrence Howard as Hunter *Andy Serkis as Ulysses Klaw *Chow Yun-Fat as Xziyon- half-Chinese half-Latverian half-Wakandan. *Nicole Behari as Ororo Munroe *Jayda Brown as Urk Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Earth-101420 Category:DuttPanda